She Didn't Call Me
by distorted realities
Summary: “Four simple words tell Angela a lot of what’s changing in Brennan’s life.” Angela’s POV. [Post “The Man in the Morgue”]


**She Didn't Call Me**

**Summary:** I know we've all been thinking, "Why didn't she call Angela or work, too? Why didn't they know til she told them bits and pieces and freaked them out?" This one is Angela's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but if someone would give them too me, I'd be happy.

Okay, I have a secret. My name is Angela Montenegro, and I am a TV-aholic. TiVo is THE best invention ever with my work schedule. Now I don't have to worry about missing my favorite shows, and when I finally get home, I can relax and watch them whenever I'm free. That being said, I have something else to say: Booth and Brennan remind me more of Woody and Jordan on _Crossing Jordan _than Mulder and Scully from_ X-Files_. And that is definitely NOT a good thing.

I mean Brennan is completely Jordan, a doctor focused on her work with little time for the outside world. She plays detective with the evidence in front of her and helps to give the living closure. And then there's Booth/Woody who is basically the man that gives her clearance to participate. He's totally the guy that goes against regulations when her methods aren't entirely within the legal limits, and the guy that is also hopelessly in love with her oblivious ass. He'll do anything for her.

Yes, I did say hopelessly in love. Because Booth is so hopelessly in love, even if he doesn't realize it yet.

And the truth? Brennan is just as in love with him, and I know she doesn't realize that yet.

How do I know?

Simple.

She didn't call me.

Four very small words that tell me a lot of what is going on in the mind of Temperance Brennan. Even until recently, I would have been the person she would have called when she woke in a situation like that. Even if she called Booth, she still would have told me because I am her best friend and her lifeline.

But this time she only called him, and he came running. He did everything in his legal power, and some things I suspect not quite legal to save her ass.

See, Woody and Jordan. No question.

"Hey sweetie. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Brennan in her office later that night after Booth, Hodgins, and Zach have left.

"Yeah, Ange, I'm fine," she says, distractedly. She's staring at something in her hand.

Yeah, she's not even lying well. Drastic measure, I think, sitting down in the chair across her desk. "No, sweetie, something's up. And you're gonna spill."

"Booth found my earring," she says. Well, she's talking again, but I don't know if it's to me or just aloud. "I don't know where I lost it, but somehow he managed to find it. I think it might have been in Leger's house."

She's drifting off again. Time for me to help her focus. "Well, what makes you think that?"

She looks up, surprised. I guess she forgot I was still here. "He said he risked his career to help me, Ange. He said he helped me because he likes me. Because I make it impossible for cocky criminals to get away with their crimes."

Yeah, well that's not the only reason he likes you, I think to myself. However, aloud I say, "He cares for you, Tempe. He really is your knight in shinning FBI-issue body armor. And I know you care for him, too. You called him, and he came running, even though to told him not to. It's what you both do. You're both there for each other."

"He just wanted to help me," she says, blowing me off. "He would have helped anyone."

Nope. She's not getting away with it again. Not after the Kenton thing. "Sweetie, listen to me very carefully. He did it because it's you, Bren. You. I'm sure he would have done something to help Zach, Hodgins, or me out, but he wouldn't have come all the way to New Orleans."

"He came to New Mexico to help you," she says, sounding thoroughly confused.

Okay. Trying again. Geez, this woman is my best friend and brilliant, but damn, she's thick when it comes to people's motives. "You were there, Bren. You didn't give him a choice. You told him to come, and why did you ask him?"

"Because I knew he could help us and I knew he would do it."

Pressing on. "And how did you know he would do it."

"Because I would do the same thing for him, no question," she answers matter-of-factly.

"Ding, ding, ding. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner," I say as she answers me with her trademark look.

"I don't know what that means."

Time to quit while I'm ahead, though. This is a pretty big realization for one night. "Alright, sweetie. I'm letting this go for now because you need to get some rest. You're exhausted. I'm glad you're okay, though," I say, giving her a hug. She doesn't have any idea how much she's worried me.

"I know, Ange," she says, reciprocating the hug. "Sorry I said that stuff when I was on the phone with you. Booth reminded me it wasn't a good idea to tell you that, seeing as you're my best friend and you're hundreds of miles away."

I smile again. Yep, so in love with each other and both so utterly clueless. Time for one parting shot, if you will. Maybe get her brain working overtime.

"Hey, Bren," I say before exiting her office. "This is the first time you haven't called me when you've gotten into trouble. The last few times you called Booth, yeah, but you called to let me know. This time neither one of you did."

"Ange, Im so-"

"I'm not mad at all, sweetie," I cut her off with a smile, letting her know that I'm really okay with it. "I just want you to think about what that means, okay. I mean it probably was better because I would have been on a flight down to New Orleans with Booth, but that still doesn't change the fact you didn't call me. Something's changing, and I think it's for the better. Whether not you wanna admit it. Goodnight sweetie. Love you."

I leave the room with a vindicated smile on my face because I caught her puzzled look as I look. And deep under that puzzled look was contemplation and a hint of recognition. She's beginning to wonder if maybe I'm right about this whole thing.

Maybe this won't be another Woody and Jordan. I mean we're almost to the end of the 5th season, and the only Woody/Jordan action we've gotten are some kisses, a case of nookie, and a whole lot of misunderstanding and confusion. Jordan doesn't trust herself about Woody like Brennan doesn't trust herself about Booth. And now that Jordan's in the right spot for a relationship, Woody's gone off and is dating some blond cop. Hmm, she reminds me of Tessa. Okay, not the point. The point is I will not let Brennan be Jordan. I won't let her runaway from the one thing good for her. I won't let her lose Booth before she realizes she wants him.

Maybe my TV addiction will prove useful yet again.

**A little ditty and hopefully not too OOC. This is my first Bones fic. I just saw "The Man in the Morgue" last night, and it made me sad about New Orleans. I'm from Houston, so the little ad thing at the end was funny because you don't go a day here without some reminder of Katrina.**


End file.
